Hallowed
Devotees of specific Gods are typically known as Hallowed of the God in question. Oyir Hallowed Oyir of high martial standing will often devote themselves to a single or small number of Gods, affecting their choices of the magic that they utilize, and effects they bear. Of the The Sung God Spells will utilize sound to achieve ends, either to demoralize or inspire, also will have spells that can manipulate gravity to a degree, though this is high-level. Sung God devotees will carry spell-patterned swords, and will be armored. The armor may be tech from the Jaliad or Kelkri, but will be patterned as well. Of Neyja Devotees of Neyja will pattern their skin to create as much fire as possible. These Hallowed tend towards the most Zeal, and have little regard for garments and weapons that could be burned. They apply patterns that protect their person from flame entirely, and stand in a bonfire as a rite of passage. Note - Those who devote to both Neyja and The Sung God set themselves in a forge, rather than just a bonfire. Survivors are rare, but earn much prestige. Of Nef Devotees of Nef are rare, but will use spells that induce crippling despair and apathy in the enemy. The despair has been known to kill. These Hallowed will wear simple charcoal grey robes and carry staves. Of Mahorha Hallowed of Mahorha are preservers of life, and are revered as the most masterful healers known. They wear pure white and do not engage in combat. Of Darcyam Devotees of Darcyam will know spellwork that is focused on the freezing or petrification of their foe. Their armament is unspecified. Of Sara Hallowed of Sara will carry a long leaf bladed spear and shield, both patterned with spells that suit judgement and protection, respectively. Sara devotees utilize spellwork of protection for themselves and their allies, and are noted for being extremely hard to kill. Of Quinn Hallowed of Quinn were resspoinsible in ages past for the introduction of the orcs to Soul-calling. They may converse with spirits by raising them. These Oyir may call on the Puppeteers to aid them as they may need, and also may simply remove enemy souls from their bodies. Those judged as heretics have their souls removed, and placed in the Vault of Quinn on Obriea, imprisoned for all time. The more powerful of the Hallowed of Quinn have been said to send waves over entire armies, blasting the spirits the bodies of nearly all of them. The Hallowed of Quinn wear colors of Ivory and black, but find weapons of little use, as they harm the spirit of their enemy directly. Legends speak of ethereal weapons carried by these Hallowed, enchanted to harm the spirit, but leave the flesh intact. Of Berynth Berynth does not have a devotion cadre as yet. Of Rastlin Devotees of Rastlin are researchers, attempting to unlock the secrets of Sorcery Of Caeli Hallowed of Caeli are seekers of vengeance, sent to avenge fallen Oyir of importance. They care nothing for their person. Their armor is wicked and unwholesome looking, and as dangerous to their enemies as their weaponry, which is equally as cruel. They focus the least on magic, but choose magical tools of suffering. Of Rath They may either succumb to the heat of war or choose the cold strategic path. Hallowed of Rath, as devotees of the God of War, are well equipped for such ventures. Those seeking the heat of battle wear armor everywhere, even magically applying it to their wings, and apply wards to their person so that they may wade into the thickest fighting. Blood red and gold are also applied to their armor. Those seeking the less personal experience of tactics choose to use magic that inspires or demoralizes beings on either side. These typically also favor a twohanded sword over creative weaponry.